My Immortal
by KittycatNinija24
Summary: Pete saves Galen's life but in doing so he loses his own life. Galen blame himself, cant help but feel Pete somehow still around. Small 3 or 4 part fic. PetexGalen.


**My Immortal**

**Notes: 3 or 4 part of a small story. Character death so be warn. Brings some tissues! * I have mine* This PetexGalen story. POTAtv series. **

**Declaimer: I don't own POTA TV series**

**Summary: Pete dies takeing bullet that was meant for Galen. Galen cant seem to forget him. He blames himself for Pete's death. He feels like Pete is still somehow with him.**

**Part one of ?**

_ Pete couldn't help himself, he just couldn't stand there being held back as Galen is helplessly tied up with gun to his head. This was his fault, they should have listen to Alan and kept it all low key. Pete wasnt going to let Galen die._

_ Pete struggles as hard as he could. He shoves the two gurads that held him in place. He punches the one on the left and trips up the one on the right. He could feel his own heart beating as Urko was pulling the trigger to kill Galen._

_ Pete knew Alan would say 'think before you act. Don't be so reckless. ' But there was no time for that. Pete runs and dives in the middle as the trigger is pulled and the bullet flies right in his chest._

_ He felt so light, so numb. His whole body felt like it was working over time. His world was spinning around him as he fell to the ground, in gush of his own blood pouring out from his mouth._

_ Pete could hear Galen's shouts and cries for him. The pain in his voice hurt more then the bullet wound. "G..al" Pete says trying to comfort his love. Even if he couldn't do much._

_ Galen cried as he struggles to get free from his ropes. "Look what you have done! This what hate does! Its like fire! That destory everything in its path" Galen yells as he pulls himself over and falls over at Pete's side. Tears stung his eyes._

_ "Hey" Pete grins weakly. He reaches a shaking hand and rubs Galen's face. " I rather die, then live thousand years without knowing you". He smiled softly. " Look at me always with the corny lines, but they work". _

_ "Your so full of yourself" Galen chokes out as he looks at Pete who only grins at him. Galen closes his eyes as tears leak out. " Don't leave me, you promised...you would never leave me. Not now..."._

_ "I'm not going anywhere" Pete says as he pulls Galen close to him in his weaks arms. He places kisses on Galen's soft head. " Just... don't forget me"._

_ Galen buries his face in Pete's neck. " Never" He says into Pete's chest. "I...love you Pete"._

_ " I love you too Gal" Pete says as he kept Galen close. "I always wil"._

_ Galen looks up at him as he watches Pete grin one last time at him. Galen bites his lip to hold in a sob._

_ "Pete" Galen cried as he looks at Pete. "Pete" he sobbed. He knew the light in Pete's eyes have left. He was gone. Galen sobs as he laid there in Pete's arms. _

_ He didnt even know why Urko had left them. Why he had not killed him? Was it possible maybe Urko wasn't as cold as he let everyone believe he was?_

_"Come on" he could feel Alan pulling him away from Pete's grasp. Taking the ropes off that bound him. " Come on Galen" older man says again with heavey sad sigh. _

_ They both knew there was nothing now they could do for thier fallen friend._

He woke up to the stars shining down at him, the cold over comes him. He didn't have Pete to keep him close so he wouldn't be so cold. Galen just rolled over on his side, it was often he would wake up from the same nightmare, with tears in his eyes. But this time he couldn't find the will to cry. Have he cried all he could? All that was left was the bitter numb feelin within himself.

He knew he wasn't the only one that missed Pete. He glances over at Alan who was sleeping. Least the older man could find the will to sleep. He bearly spoke one word at night, neither did Galen. They both knew if they spoke Pete's name it would only bring a bitter emptyness. That they were both feeling.

Galen often laid wake at night thinking of Pete. He had blame himself for his death. Pete had gotten in the way trying to save him. Galen always thought when this all over they would bring peace to the world. Set it all right. That they could be together without the fear of being found or hunted. Was that all gone?

He lost the hope he once had, he lost his whole life that day. He couldn't do anything to save any of it. It kills him within himself. If wasn't for him being so helpless. Pete would still be here.

" He would have done it either way" he was shaken from his thoughts. He looks over seeing Alan watching him.

"Why does it hurt so much" Galen asked him. He already knew that answer.

"I wish I could say that the pain would just go away, but doesn't work that way" Alan tells him. " In time you will find way to move on, to be smile again. When you think of him it may make you sad but happy to because you had chance to be with the one person who loved you more then anything. He didn't die in vain. He died saveing you because he loves you".

Galen remains quite as he listens to Alan talk to him. He was so wise and kind. Galen had forgotten, Alan knew a thing or two about losing someone you loved. His own wife and son gone from his life. How that lose kills him from the inside.

"It's okay to miss him" Alan says as he looks over at the younger one. " It's okay to be sad".

"I should have done somthing Alan" Galen says sadly.

" Don't blame yourself for something that you couldn't contorl Galen" Alan tells him. " Pete wouldn't want you to blame yourself".

"Okay" Galen says quitely as he rolls over on his left side.

" We should both get some sleep" Alan suggests. He watches Galen just nod. " Sleep well kid".

"You too" Galen says as he closes his eyes. Scared he would dream of Pete's death again and again. He close his eyes tightly as he feels tears escape his close eyes. "Good night" he says.

"Good night" Alan spoke to him in tried voice. With in momment Alan had fallen back to sleep.

Leaveing Galen alone with his thoughts as he too slowly fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
